I Love You
by BookChic.28
Summary: The war is finally over. Tears are shed in the memories of those who are gone. People reunite with their loved ones. So do Harry and Ginny. Post war fanfic. Re-written. Oneshot.


The war is finally over. Tears are shed in the memories of those who are gone. People reunite with their loved ones. So do Harry and Ginny. Post war fanfic.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter series or its characters. They belong to (obviously) J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _I Love You_**

Ginny Weasley wasn't crying. Yes, she grieved over the deaths of their loved ones, but living with six older brothers surely made one strong, if not stronger. As she sat on one of the few undestroyed benches, with her head on her mother's shoulder, she tried desperately not to recount the events of the past few hours. Harry, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts, their attempt to fight You-know…..Voldemort and the Death eaters, numerous deaths and loads of other things.

She looked around, and realised that her father and brothers weren't there.

"Probably went to help Professor McGonagall," she thought.

Ginny sighed and got up, feeling sick. Not because of Voldemort but the fact that she, along with all the others, thought that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, was dead.

She suddenly got up.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "where are you going?"

"Outside," she muttered and began to strode away.

But not before she saw who was entering the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione had gone away to spend some time together, and to be honest, Harry was glad of it. After all, they had been tiptoeing around their love for ages.

He heaved himself on his bed on which he had slept for six years. Oh, how he had missed it while tracking the Horcruxes. After a short visit to the Headmaster's office, he had come straight to his dormitory, he had shared at a time with Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville. He made a mental note to thank Neville later. He was, after all, the one who killed Nagini.

Here it was again. The memory of Voldemort. Harry sighed. Tears threatened to fall down, but he didn't allow them to.

Suddenly, there was a loud grumbling sound. Shocked, Harry got up and drew out his wand. It was a habit he had picked up during his adventures.

Then, reality hit him. The sound had come from his stomach. He was starved.

Withdrawing his wand, he got up and began to descend the stairs. He also had some unfinished tasks to do: apologising to the Weasleys, Creeveys and Andromeda Tonks. Thanking all of the survivors for their support. And…Making up with Ginny. He just hoped that she forgave him and…..maybe a kiss or two wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Just as he entered the Great Hall, he saw many faces beaming up to him, some tear stained. Only one, was looking unfazed. It was Ginny's.

She started walking towards him, her usually beautiful face smudged with dirt, her vibrant red hair dancing after her. But Harry couldn't help thinking that she looked just as beautiful as she did at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ginny halted to a stop, inches away, as if going in for a hug. Harry grinned awkwardly but hopefully at her. Then in a blink of an eye, she slapped him. Hard. No one moved a muscle, staring at Harry and Ginny, shocked.

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed at top of her lungs, "How _dare_ you?!"

"Ginny…liste…."

"No! _You_ listen to _me_!" She was still shouting, though not as loud as before. "You meet me after _months_ , then you go after Voldemort again, and…..and _how dare you_ let us all think that you were _dead_ , for Merlin's sake! How dare you fake your _death?!_ "

"Gin….I know I deserve this bu…"

Seething, she slapped him again.

By now, both of them were crying. Ginny, then, fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry's instant reaction was to cradle her in his arms. He inhaled her scent, which surprisingly was the same as ever; the sweet flowery scent.

"I-I'm sorry, Gin," he whispered in her hair, sobbing. "I know I don't d-deserve your apology, but please…"

All the eyes in the great hall were on them. Hermione and Ron too, were now there, rushing there after hearing the commotion.

"Please don't leave me ever again Harry," Ginny cried.

Harry began stroking her hair, whispering phrases among "I'm here now" and "it's okay" in her ear as he did so. People smiled at them.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was crying happy tears. Never in a hundred years she'd have thought that her only daughter would catch the eye of her childhood crush: The Boy Who Lived.

Not that she thought that her daughter was ugly or something.

And now that she mused about it, they made a wonderful couple.

* * *

Ginny was beginning to calm down. Without wasting time, Harry leaned in for a kiss. How he had missed those lucky afternoons in which he and Ginny snogged in the secluded parts of the castle, without the constant worry of Voldemort and his schemes. Now that he got another chance, he wasn't going to miss it.

Harry's lips met Ginny's and she responded with such enthusiasm, that Harry's mind went foggy. Neither did they hear the "Awws" from the ladies, nor the chuckles from the gentlemen.

Love. Yeah, that's what it was. Pure and undeniable love. Everyone could see it.

After what felt like a millennium, Harry and Ginny broke apart. They gazed into each other's eyes. Harry stroked her knuckles with his thumb and squeezed her hand. It was an action he knew she loved. She knew that he knew and smiled up at him. Harry, now fully assured, grinned back.

He motioned her to follow him outside. After all, they had some things to settle.

* * *

"Harry I….." Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.

"No, don't even try to apologise," he said firmly.

They had come across the Quidditch stadium, now mostly tattered and destroyed.

Harry took out his wand and swished a bench out of thin air.

"Come on, Gin," he beckoned her, "let's sit here."

Ginny obliged and sat down.

"Harry are you….." Ginny tensed.

"No," he answered simply, smiling at her, the incomplete question. "I'm not mad at you at all."

Visibly relaxing, she put her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggled close to him. He put his arm around her.

"Harry," Ginny muttered, "you never told me anything about what you and Ron and Hermione went after."

Harry swallowed and tensed all over. This was the question he was trying to avoid all day long. He knew he'd have to talk about it later, not to mention the media will question him a lot, but he didn't want to. Sighing, he turned towards Ginny and pecked her on forehead.

Ginny noticed his reluctance and suddenly felt guilty. She should've known that he wouldn't like to talk about it yet. No one would.

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered, not meeting his eyes, "You probably don't want to talk about all of it right now….."

Chuckling, he tilted her face up and kissed her again. When they felt the oxygen supply thinning, the broke apart. Harry sighed.

"You're right," he nodded, "I wouldn't want to talk about it just yet, but….you have a right to know and so does everybody else."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But promise me Harry," she said, kissing him lightly on his chin, "whenever you feel uncomfortable about telling me something, don't. And I won't force you."

Harry nodded. Then one by one, he recounted every detail of his adventure with Ron and Hermione: The Horcruxes and Deathly Hallows, their stay in the 12 Grimmauld place, breaking in the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts, their imprisonment in the Malfoy Manor and everything else. However, he was clearly reluctant to recount the happenings of the Forbidden Forest.

He knew Ginny wouldn't like it at all. "Uh….Gin….." he said, breaking the silence, which had fell upon them, "I don't think you'd like to hear this part."

"It's alright," she said. "I won't break my promise now….Besides, I know what it is," she added as an afterthought.

Harry looked at her bewildered.

"Y-you do?!" he asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded glumly.

"It's the part y-you faked your…..your d-death, isn't it?" she muttered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry nodded. He hated to see her like this: crying and broken. But he knew. He knew if he didn't tell her now, he wouldn't be able to do it afterwards.

"I didn't f-fake it," he blurted out before he could have stopped himself, cradling her petite figure in his arms, "He hit me with the Killing curse…. Voldemort did."

"WHAT?!"

If Ginny was sad before, this was incomparable. And before he knew it, she clung herself on him, in a sobbing mess.

"Harry…..Oh, Harry…." she cried, "Please tell me that you're r-real. That I'm not d-dreaming."

"Shh…love….." Harry muttered in a soothing voice, stroking her hair like he had done before, "Calm down. I'm here. You're not dreaming."

But Ginny wasn't crying anymore. What was there on her face, they weren't tears. It was confusion and a huge blush.

"Come again?"

"I said that I'm real." Harry replied, unsure of what she was asking about.

"No…no….no," she said, "before that."

"Uh…..Calm down?" he muttered, confused.

"No! Before that!"

Now Harry knew what she was getting at. Deciding to have a bit of fun with her, he frowned.

"Nothing," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh…." Ginny replied, looking downcast, "I thought you said…..Never mind."

Harry chuckled lightly. Cupping her face, he looked her right in the eye.

"And I thought you were bright." He smirked and pecked her on the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Ginny started rambling, "I didn't get it. I mean, are you telling me I can't think logically or you have something against my hair? Or I didn't realize that you are in love with Cho Cha….."

"I love _you_ , Gin. _More_ than anything else."

Ginny stopped talking at all. Had she heard right? Or were her ears playing tricks on her?

"You….you do?" she asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

Harry nodded. He was smiling.

"I love you too, Harry!" she shrieked, the same blazed look from the evening when they became an official couple in Harry's sixth and Ginny's fifth year.

Harry got up, Ginny in his arms, and began spinning around. Ginny laughed, and they kissed as soon as Ginny's feet touched the ground.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said, "and I'll never leave your side. Not in a million years."

"I love you too," Ginny beamed up at him, "and nothing would ever change that."

They had gone through a lot in the past few months. And now that they _finally_ had each other, they were going to hold on forever. This was love. And no one was going to be able to change that.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"How are we going to break this to Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron?"

"Well, if I can defeat Voldemort, I can handle them too."

"They'll be a lot scarier than Voldemort, if you ask me."

"Not helping, Gin!"

"I know dear…I know."

* * *

 **Me: Done! Please review guys!**

 **Ginny: It was a nice story Rose.**

 **Harry: I agree, love.**

 **Me: Aww! Aren't you two lovely!**

 **Harry &Ginny: Thank you.**

 **Me: Well, I'll appreciate it if you all tell me you liked my story or not. Review!**


End file.
